Simplemente, no puede ser
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque si había algo que Eric Cartman nunca haría, era demostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie. Y mucho menos, a esa persona a la cual le encantaba joderle la vida. Pero como decían "El amor le llega a quien le llega" -Drabble- Kyman.


Si, si, de seguro nadie se imagino leer un Kyman de mi parte, solo digamos que la idea se me vino a la mente y exigió ser escrita. No tengo sueño, estoy aburrida y buala, cree esto. Pero esto no significa que deje mi amor por el Style, no, no, esa pareja siempre será mi adoración, simplemente pensé que podía experimentar con esta pareja. Es un Drabble por lo tanto es muy corto, aun así, amantes del Kyman que lean esto, espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo ¡A leer!

….

South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

…..

Porque si había algo que Eric Cartman nunca haría, era demostrar sus sentimientos ante alguien. Mucho menos si esos sentimientos se trataban sobre el tema, que él consideraba de lo más estúpido: El amor. ¡Ja! Primero se volvería perro, antes de confesar estúpidamente que estaba enamorado. Porque si, la persona más 'cruel' –En bocas de los adultos del Pueblo-, y más antisemita, gordo y estúpido –En boca de varios de sus 'amigos'- estaba completamente enamorado. Y crean, que no fue nada fácil para que lo aceptara. ¡Por supuesto que no! La única persona por la que sintió amor, fue por Patty Nelson, nada más. Nunca volvió a sentir ese maldito sentimiento de mierda.

Pero ahora, a sus 17 años, ese sentimiento volvió a él, y como si Dios o algún otro ser, lo odiara. Se tuvo que enamorar de la persona de la cual NUNCA imagino enamorarse. Así es, nada más ni nada menos que de su enemigo: _Kyle Broflovski. _

Ese era el maldito problema, independientemente de que se haya enamorado de un hombre, -Lo cual también le afecto y mucho-. El maldito problema era que se enamoro de él. La persona a la cual le jode la existencia. Ese maldito judío, pelirrojo, hijo de puta. Al cual, se supone odia con todo su ser. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que estaba… eso, de él? no le fue nada fácil, no, no.

Primero estaba esa maldita sensación de nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que Kyle lo miraba de manera fija. O las veces en la que su cerebro lo engañaba, y llegaba a pensar que Kyle era lindo. ¡Estaba enfermo! Él, el pensando que esa rata colorada era lindo ¡Por dios! Eso no era propio de él. A eso se le suma el hecho de que le molestaba ver como él pasaba más tiempo con Stan, o con Kenny, o con Craig o con cualquiera. ¡Le molestaba! Y no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba celoso. Cielos, el solo pensar en esa palabra, le daban ganas de vomitar. Odiaba ver como el maldito judío le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida a Stan. Siempre supo que esos dos podían llegar a ser maricas (cosa que quedo descartara al enterarse que Stan inicio una relación con nada más ni nada menos que Rebecca Cotswolds). En fin, el punto es que odiaba eso.

Y como estaba harto de sentirse así. Como un maldito enamorado. Decidió ponerle fin a todo el asunto ¿Cómo? Fácil, le diría todo a ese estúpido, le valía un maldito pepino bien maduro, si este se burlaba de él. Tenía que decirlo y sacarse el maldito peso que estaba sintiendo encima. Si se burlaba, mejor para él, así podría tener una razón más para odiarlo y que ese estúpido sentimiento de amor se borrara de él.

Pero como era costumbre, a él nada le sale bien. No contaba con que el marica este le sonriera y le dijera, que él también sentía lo mismo por él. ¡Era una maldita rata judía colorada! Definitivamente lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que lo único que hiso en ese momento fue arrinconarlo a la pared y besarlo de una manera tan salvaje y apasionada, que Kyle no dudo en corresponder. Sintiéndose dichoso de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Porque era verdad, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que amaba al idiota que le hacia la vida un infierno, y el saber que este sentía lo mismo, lo ponía feliz.

Cartman simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Oigan, a pesar de ser un antisemita, racista, xenófobo, era un ser humano. Y aunque no lo pareciera, también tenía sentimientos. Después de eso, la noticia de que Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski iniciaron una relación sentimental llego a oídos de todos. La mayoría no se sorprendió, todos sabían que ese par iban a terminar juntos, era muy notoria la tensión sexual que había entre ese par. Sin embargo, otros no se esperaban eso, siempre pensaban que Kyle terminaría dándole el culo a su mejor amigo. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

Después de todo, si Kyle quería a Cartman y este a él (Aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, al menos a los demás) tenían todo el derecho de estar juntos.

FIN.

* * *

Wow… me gusto como quedo, jejeje. Seee xd… Espero les haya gustado. Se que estuvo algo ¿Raro? Pero bueno, lamento si no maneje bien la personalidad de Cartman, pero no sé me da mucho trabajar con él, además de que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de esta pareja. Como sea, si estás leyendo estas palabras, no me queda de otra más que decir ¡Gracias por leer! Bien me despido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
